


Intenta no olvidar el sol.

by TomatoDiethel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoDiethel/pseuds/TomatoDiethel
Summary: En este un mundo injusto solo hay dos opciones: pelear hasta el final con la intención de matar o pelear como si tu vida dependiera de ello. La escuela preparatoria central de Konoha se rige por la primera ley, por lo que una vez que entras sobrevivir es tu única salida.Naruto fue consiente de eso al momento de ingresar a ella, con un objetivo claro en la mente cruzó el portón de la escuela: destronar a Sasuke Uchiha.No obstante, fue en cuestión de segundos en los que se dio cuenta de que él mismo se encontraba hundiéndose en un abismo donde cada vez era más difícil ver la salida.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto





	Intenta no olvidar el sol.

Naruto se removió incomodo, la cama era demasiado incomoda y la almohada parecía estar hecha de rocas; por lo cual había tenido una muy mala primera noche ahí. A su desgracia su alarma sonó cuando el sueño lo embriagó por completo, así que la dejó pasar sin ningún apuro. Volvió a sonar en lo que a él le parecieron escasos diez minutos, al agarrar el teléfono, notó que era una llamada de su madre.

— ¡¿Por qué estás contestando en horas de clases?! —reclamó ella, desde el otro lado. — ¡NARUTO, DEJA DE...!

Oh, mierda. Estaba muerto. Cansado y muerto. Naruto se levantó como un rayo, apodo de su padre, claro. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a tomar su teléfono, solo para notar que, en efecto, habían pasado cinco minutos desde que concilió el sueño.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿Te divierte hacerme esto, mamá? —reclamó Naruto, alborotándose el cabello. — ¡Acababa de conciliar el sueño!

—Por eso te dije que durmieras más temprano. —se rio Kushina. Naruto casi podía verla encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a las cosas. —Llegaste el día de ayer, no tenías mucho que desempacar e Iruka dijo que él tenía que marcharse mucho más temprano que tú, sabía que no te despertarías.

—Todavía me quedaba la carta de Ero-sennin. —bufó Naruto, medio acomodándose el cabello en el espejo. A pesar de que recién el día anterior compró el uniforme escolar y que la señora se lo dio planchado ahora tenía un montón de arrugas.

—Él no va a despertarse por ti. Seguro se la paso de bar en bar ayer. —continuó Kushina. —Escucha Naruto, será mejor que desayunes bien y que llegues temprano a la escuela. Si no quieres que mamá vaya hasta la puerta y te haga ir de la oreja hasta allá. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres eso?

— ¿Por qué le estás buscando pelea a tu hijo tan temprano? —suspiró Naruto, cansado. —Ya te dije que Ero-sennin me consiguió la entrada a una buena escuela, no tienes de que preocuparte mamá.

—He estado leyendo comentarios de esa escuela en internet. —la voz de Kushina se tornó preocupada. —No me gusta como la describen, así que ten cuidado, Naruto, ¿sí?

— ¡Claro! ¡Sí se intentan meter conmigo los mandaré a volar de un solo golpe! —gritó él, alzando su puño.

—Eso es justo porque te expulsaron de tu antigua escuela. —dijo ella aún más preocupada. Naruto se encogió de hombros, sacando la lengua. —Prométeme que te mantendrás tranquilo, Naruto. Tú padre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no puede preocuparse por otra cosa en este instante.

— ¡Buscaré no darle problemas a mi papá, no te preocupes! —afirmó Naruto. —Los estaré apoyando desde este lado.

—Cuídate, te amo.

—También te amo, mamá. —y colgó.

Naruto miró su celular, la pantalla tenía una foto de él y sus padres, todos en un parque de diversiones. Ya comenzaba a extrañarlos, sin embargo, tenía que dar lo mejor de él para volver a donde ellos; no quería volver a perderlos. O peor aún, perderlos antes de volver a verlos.

Quitó esos pensamientos negativos en un instante de su cabeza y terminó por colocarse la capa, que, aunque Iruka se había negado al principio al final accedió a comprársela, se parecía mucho a la que padre tenía, solo que esta era negra. No hacía mucho calor por lo cual era perfecta para llevarla; era su primer día en una de las escuelas más peligrosas de toda Konoha, debería estar listo para lo que fuera.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Jiraya, básicamente el único abuelo que tenía. Él le alzó el puño y le enseñó los dientes en una firme sonrisa. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y emprendió marcha, ese pequeño gesto significaba que estaría ahí para cualquier cosa. No lo abandonaría.

Si bien la almohada había sido un factor importante para que no conciliara el sueño la mitad de la noche, también la expectativa de su nueva escuela le ponía los nervios de punta. No solo por los comentarios leídos por internet, los cuales eran ciertos, sino que, al fin había encontrado lo que quería. Le costó una expulsión, sin embargo, el sacrificio de dejar su escuela favorita atrás lo valía.

En cuanto lo viera tendría que romper la promesa que le hizo a su madre unos momentos antes, sin embargo, enviaría un mensaje a todos ellos: Que los Uzumaki no pondrían la otra mejilla para ser golpeada.

Naruto observó alrededor al llegar a la escuela, estudiantes lo miraban con recelo, pero sin llegar a tocar el desdén. Parecían estar evaluándolo de pies a cabeza. Él no se inmutó, sacudió su cabeza e ingresó a la escuela, notando como los profesores que resguardaban la puerta observaban con detalle a cada uno de los estudiantes, como si estuvieran esperando un ataque de ellos.

La escuela del norte de Konoha era bastante famosa por el país del fuego. No por sus buenas notas, ni porque los estudiantes destacaran en ámbitos artísticos o deportivos, los chicos que iban a ese lugar parecían poco interesados en su futuro laboral, sobre todo porque debían trabajar en las conexiones desde adentro. Desde trabajos de matón hasta altos rangos en la mafia o con los yakuza. Una muerte en esa escuela, según se decía, podía ocurrir como si nada y ni los profesores ni los alumnos harían nada.

Escuchó a alguien correr tras él, al voltear, tuvo que apresurarse a tomar por el brazo a una chica que estaba a punto de caer. Lucía bastante agitada y el sudor corría por su frente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada, tartamudeó algo que Naruto no pudo comprender y volvió a emprender corrida. El rubio observó su espalda, su negro cabello se ondeaba de un lado a otro haciendo un bonito contraste con su silueta.

— ¡Ya llegó Sasuke! —chillaron las voces tras su espalda.

Naruto inspiró con fuerza. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente y se dio la vuelta despacio, casi saboreando el momento. A unos metros frente a él, bajando de una camioneta negra había bajado Sasuke Uchiha. Los alumnos parecían contentos con solo tener el mismo aire que respirar que él y le pareció repulsivo, no obstante, pudo comprenderlo. Había visto fotos de Sasuke, pero el tenerlo a unos cuantos metros, cara a cara, daba un constante totalmente diferente; en las fotos solía verse solitario, triste e incluso podría decirse que melancólico. Y ahora que se estaba acercando cada vez más, Sasuke era jodidamente imponente con esa expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. Naruto apretó los dientes al igual que sus puños, debía aguardar un poco, solo un poco más.

—Es tan guapo. —murmuró una de las chicas.

—Escuché que tuvo una pelea con la escuela del sur, ahora nos sirven a nosotros. —comentó uno de los hombres.

Sasuke continuó acercándose, Naruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto y con el coraje atorado en el pecho, le dio la espalda al Uchiha, caminando delante de él. Naruto comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando Sasuke se le adelanto, apenas mirándolo de reojo, después de todo, con una capa como esa, llamaría un poco la atención.

—Ah, Sasuke. —saludó alguien. Naruto alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico de cabello blanco, con dientes en forma de tiburón. —Karin me ha dicho que la has dejado plantada de nuevo.

—Nunca dije que iría. —refunfuñó Sasuke entre dientes.

—No fuera Sakura, porque...

Suigetsu volteó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Naruto sobre ellos. Una sonrisa apareció poco después, mientras el dedo de en medio fue sacado en su dirección, Naruto pudo leer en los labios del contrario un claro _"piérdete"_. Y eso solo provocó que la irritación creciera más dentro de él.

Entró lo más calmado que pudo al edificio, justo unos pasos atrás de Sasuke y Suigetsu que parecía seguir comentando cosas a las que el Uchiha no les tomaba importancia. Naruto decidió entonces que por el momento lo mejor sería encontrar su salón de clase, como era el inicio de un nuevo curso, no sería extraño que hubiera un nuevo estudiante. Lo que sería verdaderamente raro es que ese estudiante sobreviviera hasta el fin del día.

—Oh, Naruto, estás aquí. —saludó Iruka. —Pensé que no te despertarías, Kushina-san acaba de llamarme para saber si ya habías llegado.

—Me ha despertado a base de engaños. —suspiró Naruto. —Iruka-sensei, ¿serás mi tutor en este curso?

—No, yo estoy en un grupo de primer año. Tú estarás en la clase 2-B. El encargado de ti es Hatake Kakashi. —sonrió, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Naruto se quitó, avergonzado de que los demás comenzaran a mirarlo. —Intenta no causar muchos revuelos, Kakashi no es alguien que intervenga si ve que sus alumnos están a punto de comenzar una pelea.

—No puedo prometer nada. —bufó.

La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de clases.

—Naruto...—Iruka volvió a hablarle antes de irse a su clase, Naruto que ya iba subiendo las escaleras, volteó. —Ten mucho cuidado en los descansos.

—Ya me lo has advertido. —reclamó.

—Pero ahora vas a vivirlo. —Iruka frunció la boca, preocupado. —Y tendrás que sobrevivirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaré bien, sensei. —sonrió, pegando su puño contra su palma. Iruka sonrió, aunque la angustia no se marchó. — ¡Nadie puede contra Naruto Uzumaki!

Contrario a lo que esperaba Naruto, los alumnos parecían bastante respetuosos con los profesores. Ninguno ponía replica a la orden de que entraran a sus aulas y se sentaban sin rechistar. ¿Qué tan peligrosos serían los profesores para llegar a hacer eso? Al entrar a su aula notó que la mayoría se giraron a mirarlo con ojos suspicaces, volvían a analizarlo de pies a cabeza, algunos incluso le sonrieron con sorna, otros con una retorcida diversión, visualizando lo que les esperaba entre los descansos.

—Estudiante nuevo, aquí. —llamó el profesor. Un hombre de cabello blanco, al cual apenas se le podía ver uno de sus ojos color negro, pues su otro ojo estaba cubierto con su cabello y la parte de debajo de su rostro con una mascara negra. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, ¿acaso era tan feo que tenía que cubrir todo su rostro? ¿O sería que sus labios estarían tan hinchados que debía ocultarlos?

Mientras caminaba sintió la mirada de todos en su espalda. Al llegar al estrado notó a la chica de cabello largo que antes había salvado de caerse, estaba a su lado, seguramente también era nueva. Ella estaba cohibida, oculta en sus hombros y miraba al suelo, temerosa. ¿A qué padre idiota se le ocurría mandar a un cordero directo a los lobos? Se la comerían enseguida.

—Preséntense. —ordenó Kakashi, aunque en realidad no parecía demasiado interesado en ello.

—Tú primero. —cedió Naruto, con una sonrisa. Él tenía una declaración que hacer y debía provocar suficiente impacto para que no fuera olvidada.

—Todos sabemos quién es. —reprochó una chica de cabello rojo. Ella se acomodó los lentes con molestia. —No es necesario que lo haga.

—Siempre te tienes que meter cuando se trata de chicas, Karin. —bufó Ino, aburrida. —Deja que la pobre chica se presente.

—Es Hinata Hyuga. —siguió ella. —Hija y heredera del clan Hyuga. Protegida de Sasuke, cualquiera que se meta con ella está muerto, ¿lo entienden? —refunfuñó.

—Sasuke-kun no es...

—Ahora, ¿quién es la presa? —intervino Suigetsu. Hinata volvió a encogerse sobre ella misma.

—Hey, —exclamó Naruto, golpeando la mesa de Suigetsu, que se encontraba justo delante de él. Hinata lo observó sorprendida. —Ella no ha dicho ni una palabra.

—Tenemos un defensor aquí. —se burló. —Veremos cuanto tiempo dura eso.

—Durará hasta que le ofrezcas una disculpa por interrumpirla. —reclamó Naruto.

Suigetsu siguió contemplándolo desde su asiento, con una mirada soberbia en el rostro y una sonrisa que se extendía por el mismo.

—Novato, estás tocando un terreno peligroso. —murmuró, causando un escalofrío en Naruto.

—Lo estoy tocando desde que entre a este lugar. —continuó Naruto, sin bajarle la mirada. —Y mi nombre no es _novato._ ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el que será rey de esta escuela! Así que te haría bien el recordarlo.

Hubo silencio en el salón de clases, justo cuando Naruto pensó que había causado una buena impresión, las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar.

— ¿Rey de la escuela? —preguntó Kiba, entre risas.

—Supongo que será del kindergarten más cercano. —continuó Ino, burlona. —Será a los únicos que pueda ganarles.

—Deja de bromear, _novato._

Naruto miró a todos, entre los que no se reían se encontraban Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, un chico que se encontraba dormido en el pupitre, otro que parecía más concentrado en dibujar en su libreta y una chica de cabello rosa que tenía ojeras por debajo de sus ojos verdes, parecía demasiado cansada para lidiar con lo que sucedía ahí.

Nadie lo estaba tomando enserio.

—Yo... ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A DESTRONAR A SASUKE UCHIHA!

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy intentando hacer mis historias con un toque más adulto, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia ya la tenía planeada desde el año pasado pero por lo mismo que he estado activa con otros proyectos no había podido realizarla, sin embargo, he estado leyendo "Looksim [Webtoon]" y eso solo ha hecho que me inspiré mucho más al escribirla. Si no lo han leído, lo recomiendo mucho, es una de las mejores historias que leído. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer :)


End file.
